The present invention relates generally to improvements in receptacle handles and it relates particularly to an improved supplement device for the handles of shopping bags and the like.
The conventional shopping bag, whether of the reusable or disposable type, is generally provided with handles at the opposite top border thereof, such handles being highly flexible and being integrally formed with or attached at their opposite ends to the bag border. Each handle includes an upper flexible medial longitudinal portion terminating in legs attached to or integrally formed with the bag's upper border. The handles are either formed of flexible plastic or of cord and, when used, the longitudinal portions are brought together and gripped by the user.
The use of shopping bags of the above nature possesses many drawbacks and disadvantages. The are highly awkward and inconvenient to properly use and are at best very uncomfortable and wearing. Moreover, to keep the shopping bag closed, both handles must be grasped and held by the hand to retain the bag in a closed condition, the release of the handles resulting in the undesirable opening of the carried shopping bag. The conventional shopping bag thus leaves much to be desired.